A life to remember
by This is me7
Summary: A cliché story with Lucy being ignored when Lisanna comes back but there's a twist. Will Lucy survive or will she be gone forever and who is the mystery man claiming to be her brother? Read to find out. Please review and enjoy!
1. A life to remember

A life to remember

No ones p.o.v

It has been three months now and no one has spoken a word to everyone's so called favourite celestail mage.

Lucy's p.o.v

I was bored. No one was speaking to me since Lisanna came back from the 'dead'. I don't blame them or anything though I'm just bored. I mean I can understand them because they're catching up with Lisanna. I just never thought it would take over three months. I've been doing many different missions by myself for my rent money or I do them to pass by time.

Lisanna's p.o.v

I love that I'm finally back home in Earthland's Fairytail. I can't help but realise I blonde mage that seems to be just sitting there. She looks kinda sad but I can't ponder on it because I'm instantly drawn back to Natsu who's beside me.

"Hey Lisanna! How about we go on a mission together for old times' sake?" Natsu excitedly shouted in my ear.

"Yeah we can go with Team Natsu!" Happy said

"Sure!" was my reply before a thought went through my head. "Um. Who _is_ in Team Natsu?" I questioned.

"Oh yeah you weren't here when we formed a team. It consists of Gray, Natsu, Happy, myself and now you" Erza replied.

I had grinning faces surrounding me but what caught my eye was my sister frowning.

"What's wrong sis?" I asked.

"Erza aren't you forgetting someone?" Mira-nee asked.

"Who?" Gray asked

"Um, Lucy." Mira-nee replied.

 _Lucy. She's probably the blonde one sitting by the bar._

"Oh that's easy" Natsu replied as he made his way to Lucy. "Yo Luce!" he called out and I saw a flash of hope come across her eyes and I wondered why.

"Yeah?" she replied.

"We're kicking you out the team 'cause you're weak and Lisanna is _sooo_ much stronger. Also you can have the full reward and we won't have to listening to your constant whining as well as having to keep on saving you. It's a win win. You're also such a slut and I only brought you here 'cause I pitied you. And you're such a burden on everyone." Natsu said to Lucy.

Lucy's p.o.v

The guild instantly went silent as they waited for my reaction. I was trying my best to hold back the tears but it wasn't working as a waterfall came streaming down my face. I knew it was coming but that didn't help the pain.*Slap*. I looked up to see Lisanna with her arm poised. I was completely surprised that Lisanna had just slapped him.

"What was that for?" Natsu asked Lisanna with innocent eyes.

"I thought she had already agreed to leave the team?" Lisanna asked.

"But she's a cry baby and she's really selfish so she would never leave for you. She was also just your replacement." Natsu replied. She's weak because all she does is hide behind her spirits whilst they do all the work. We have to keep saving but if we have you half of our problems will be solved."

That hurt me a lot and the tears just kept coming so before anyone else could speak I ran from the guild as fast as I could. I thought Natsu was my best friend. I thought he was my family. Family doesn't hurt each like that. _Yes they do. Yours do. Your dad did. Your brother left you. Your mum died. What stops Natsu? He doesn't care. You're better off without him._

No ones p.o.v

A mysterious cloaked man walked in and the guild jerked their heads up to the approaching figure. That drew them all from what just happened but a few people were still crying.

"Where is Lucy? I heard she joined this guild." Asked the strange man.

"Who are you?" Erza asked.

The man slowly lowered his cloaks hood and under neat was a boy's face around the age of 17 and had the same face of Lucy however his eyes were a brilliant blue and his hair was a chestnut brown.

"I'm Kaiti and I'm Lucy's older brother." Kaiti replied.

"Pfft. Lucy doesn't have an older brother. I would know 'cause she would have told me." Natsu said with confidence.

"Know why would she tell you?" Kaiti questioned.

"Because I'm her best friend so get lost." Natsu said back.

"Ex-best friend" Gray corrected him.

"Ex?" Kaiti questioned.

Lucy's p.o.v

I was crying my eyes out as ran through the streets of Magnolia. I could tell people were looking at me and the fishermen were asking what was wrong but I just ignored them and kept running to my house on Strawberry Street. I decided to call out Plue but I wasn't expecting Loke to come out with him.

"Are you alright my Princess? All of us are worried you know" Leo said

"Pun puun" Plue agreed.

"I'm sorry for worrying you it's just that…just that…" I tried to tell them but I ended up crying even more.

It hurt so much that my own friends, my own _family_ ignored me. They didn't care about my feelings when they kicked me off the team.

"It's ok Princess. I'm here for you. Same with all of the other spirits and we won't leave you unless you die which isn't gonna happen anytime soon now is it?" Loke whispered in Lucy's ear.

"Yeah…"

Wendy's p.o.v

"We're back" I called out as me and Carla entered the guild.

"Welcome back!" everyone replied.

Four months ago Master asked me to take a special mission so of course I couldn't refuse. That's why I wasn't in the guild. I looked around and Lucy wasn't there. _That's odd_. Lucy would normally be in the guild by now.

"Where's Lucy-san?" I asked and what surprised me was that all brawls stopped and the guild went deathly quiet as everyone looked at Natsu.

"Dunno. Probably at home by now" Natsu replied whilst shrugging his shoulders.

Lucy's p.o.v

They didn't care at that rally hurt me. I was climbing a cliff and a storm was brewing. Rain pelted me and blood ran down my arms. On my arms I had craved words in saying _slut weakling pitied useless pest burden replacement_. I couldn't stand the pain anymore. I've been through too much and it's slowly killing me. I laughed out loud but it wasn't my normal sweet laugh it was cold and empty. I looked down on what was my guild mark but you couldn't see it 'cause of the angry slash marks and the blood from the wounds. My keys were glowing but I refused to answer their distressed calls and I refused to let them through the portal. This was my decision and I wasn't letting anyone stop me. I was fed up of the pain, of the swirling emotions. It didn't matter anymore though because soon it would all me over and nothing would matter anymore. I would be gone.

Wendy's p.o.v

I could smell her blood and what worried me was that there was a lot of it. I sprinted as fast as I could to the cliff and kept begging Mavis that wasn't too late that I could save her. I came to a halt when I saw a blonde figure standing on the edge of the cliff and she had blood coming from her arms and she was holding a knife to herself. I was so caught up in catching Lucy that I didn't realise another figure was chasing me.

"Lucy! Please don't go!" a desperate Lisanna called out to her as she stopped be Wendy.

"I don't want to feel pain anymore. I'm sick of it." Lucy said softly as she turned her head to look at us. Her eyes weren't full of life. They were dull and the sparkle was gone. Her hair was waving around the place because of the fierce winds and I could see it was covered in blood

"We can help take the pain away! We won't let you handle this alone!" I cried out to her.

She smiled. A small smile and I only just caught what she said. _"I'm sorry."_ Before she slowly tilted herself off with the smile still on her face.

"NOOOOOO!" Lisanna and I screamed as we rushed to her but it was too late. She was gone.

Lisanna p.o.v

 _No. How could she leave with a smile on her face? I won't be able to live with myself. If I never returned none of this would have happen._ As I looked over the edge I saw a hooded figure rush to Lucy's side and a glow emitted from the hooded person's hands.

"Wendy" I called out to the sky dragon.

She looked at me and o could see the pain and sadness written all over her face.

"Can you take us down the cliff with your magic?" I asked.

She slowly nodded before using the wind to lift us up the quickly lower us. As we neared Lucy's body you could see blood everywhere and it wasn't a pretty sight. I can't normally take gore but I'll be strong for Lucy. Wendy rushed over to her and helped the person with the healing.

Wendy's p.o.v

I didn't care who the person was but I had to help Lucy. _Dear Mavis, please, please don't let Lucy die on me._


	2. Who would've guessed?

Who would've guessed?

Kaiti's p.o.v

I looked down on my sister who I haven't seen in 11 years. **(A/N Lucy's 17.)** I was terrified because my sister was on the verge of death but luckily the small blue head was there and she seemed like a good healer. I still didn't understand. Why were they saying they _were_ her friends? Why did she fall off a cliff? Why does she seem so sad? I had a million questions swimming around in my head but her health was on the top of my list.

Lisanna p.o.v

I hope Wendy can heal her on time. It's not like I doubt her skills or anything but Lucy literally jumped off a cliff and would be dead by now. Also who's the strange man? I didn't want to interrupt them or anything but I mean he was a stranger but I did appreciate his help.

"Um. Sorry to interrupt but who _are_ you? I mean it's nice you're helping and everything but…" Lisanna questioned.

"My name's Kaiti" Kaiti said, "It would be nice to meet you if we were in a better situation. Oh, and I'm Lucy's older brother."

"Oh her older brother… Wait! SHE HAD AN OLDER BROTHER?!" Wendy and I screamed.

Kaiti just nodded.

Wendy's p.o.v

Well that was surprising. I mean I've faced crazy monsters, been raised by a dragon and my guild was Fairy Tail but I was defiantly shocked beyond belief. _Flutter._ I swear I saw Lucy's eyes just flutter. I peered closer. It looked like she was trying to open her eyes but the pain was too much. Kaiti checked her pulse and his face instantly relaxed and so did mine. She was breathing she was alive! I couldn't help a large grin spread all over my face.

"She's alive?" Lisanna asked

All I could do was nod because my magic was running low but I _had_ to carry on. Suddenly I felt a freezing hand on mine. It was cold but comforting and I looked down. It was Lucy's and by the way she smiled I could tell she wanted me to stop.

Guild's p.o.v

All was silent as everyone pondered over what the hooded figure had said. Even _Natsu_ was silent and had a thinking face on. Makarov was worried because he hadn't seen the guild this quiet since Lisanna 'died.'

"What happened?" Makarov asked Mira because he thought he would get the best story out of her.

"Well, Natsu called Lucy weakling, slut, useless, pest, that she was a burden to everyone (she started to tear up at this point), that she was a replacement for Lisanna and that he only took her because he pitied her. Lucy then ran out crying. Then Wendy came back from her mission with Carla and asked for Lucy. Wendy then ran out of the guild. After that a strange hooded man called Kaiti came in and said he was Lucy's older brother. Oh, and before he came Lisanna ran off somewhere." Mira replied.

"D-did y-you say K-Kaiti?" Makarov asked with a stammer.

"Yes. Why do you ask?" Mira asked.

"He's supposedly stronger then the number one Saint and WHAT DID NATSU CALL HER?" Makarov shouted.

Everyone winced as he shouted with a dark aura surrounded him. _Natsu is sooo dead now._ Everyone thought as they stepped back. Makarov slowly changed to his titan form and stood looming over Natsu. You could see Natsu was petrified 'cause he was shaking more than Plue.

?'s p.o.v

 _Hehe! Everything is going to plan perfectly. All I have to do is the last step and everything will be complete. I will have him and that bitch won't be anywhere near to stop me! I am sure enjoying this day._

 _Everything and everyone will be out of my way so I can claim what's mine. So I can have what I started with. So I can be happy again. Although I wouldn't have to go through all of this trouble and money if she never walked into their lives in the first place but it would be sooo worth it._


	3. Dead or alive?

Dead or alive?

Lucy's p.o.v

 _Everything was white. Everywhere I looked was white and deserted. Suddenly a figure appeared in front of me._

" _Mum?" I questioned. That wasn't possible she died. Am I in heaven? All mum did was smile. Then another figure appeared._

" _Dad?" he died when I was in the Tenrou incident._

" _Am I dead? Am I in heaven? Are my spirits ok?" a million questions soared through my head but I was mostly focused on my spirits. I hope they find good, caring owners._

Kaiti's p.o.v

 _Come on Lucy. Wake up. You can't die as soon as I find you again. You cannot do this to me. I lost you once but I'm not planning on losing you again._

Lucy's p.o.v

" _No darling. You're not dead so wake up. People are waiting for you at home." Mum said._

" _Who? No one wants me there. They think I'm weak and a slut. I'm nothing but a replacement and burden to everyone. Who is waiting for me?"_

" _Many people sweetie. You just have to wake up to see." Dad said as he and mum slowly started to disappear._

" _No! Don't go! Please!" I cried out desperately. They gave me one last warm smile before…_

Wendy's p.o.v

I stirred in my sleep and looked at the time. 3:00 a.m. I wonder why I'm up so early. I just had a gut instinct to go to Lucy. I ran as fast as my legs could carry me to Lucy and as I reached the clearing a noise startled me.

Lucy. She was awake and trying to move but that was failing. I mean she did fall off a cliff!

"Lucy? Don't move. I'll get you some water ok? Blink twice if you understand." She blinked twice.

Lucy's p.o.v

Everything hurt. Especially head. I slowly opened my eyes and all I saw was…red? That's strange the last thing I remember was steeping off a cliff. Then, Wendy scurried into what seemed to be a tent and said "Lucy? Don't move. I'll get you some water ok? Blink twice if you understand." So I blinked twice and she left for a second then came back with a cup full of water. Water. My throat was sooo dry that it hurt to breathe. I tried to sit up, however, my limbs screamed in protest at the amount of pain the caused. In the end, Wendy helped me up and I was propped up with a lot of pillows. The water felt so soothing in my throat and a finished the cup in a matter of seconds.

"How are you feeling?" Wendy asked me.

"Tired" I managed to croak out.

"Well you did fall off a cliff so…"

"How long was I out for?"

"Two months"

I thought my eyes fell out of their sockets. Two whole months! What happened whilst I was asleep? Are my spirits ok? Did the guild notice my absence? Do they regret what they did? What about my rent? Loads of questions filled my head but I decided not to ask the yet.

"Well you're probably wondering about a lot of things right now so Kaiti and I were paying for your rent though it was mostly Kaiti. Your spirits are worried sick but otherwise fine. Oh your keys are at my place because we didn't want them to get stolen. The guild has noticed you absence but doesn't really care but they care about Kaiti. Did you know you brother is the number one wizard saint? He must be super strong! I'm so glad you're ok, I wouldn't know what to do if you weren't here anymore. You're the sister I never had and even Carla approves of you so I know this might be sudden but can you adopt me?"

"Huh?"

"Sorry I understand if you don't want to I mean that's more money for food and I'll probably be a nuisance to you any way. It would also man a lot of paperwork and you just woke up. I'm sorry I just got ahead of myself."

Wow. I'm surprised someone can talk that much. Wendy looked so sad and it sounded nice to adopt her. So as my answer I hugged her.

"Is this a yes?" she asked me. I nodded and broke into a wide grin. Wendy did the same.

"Yay! We can do the paperwork later but for now you need to rest. You go to sleep now and I'll fetch Kaiti the see the guild master. Do you want to re-join Fairy Tail? If you don't I'll quit to because I don't like what they did to you and it's just not the same place. Same with Carla."

"Woah. Slow down. Can I rest first? Then I'll answer."

Wendy just nodded way to energetically I thought she was trying to nod her head off!


End file.
